<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aware by Nishinoyas_Bae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981020">Aware</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishinoyas_Bae/pseuds/Nishinoyas_Bae'>Nishinoyas_Bae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You're looking like you fell in love tonight [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Confession, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, They finally confess, Volleyball Dorks in Love, part 3 of 3 part series, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishinoyas_Bae/pseuds/Nishinoyas_Bae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka and Ennoshita confess their mutual love for each other</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You're looking like you fell in love tonight [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aware</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In retrospect, taking Tanaka to the local library might not have been Ennoshita’s brightest idea. The two had been scolded by the librarian more than a handful of times, the old lady looking obviously upset, however, Tanaka doesn’t care. He makes fun of novel synopsis’, always ending up in the erotica section where he pulls out random books and reads risqué scenes in a fancy accent, and despite Ennoshita’s horror, he can’t help but find it funny.</p><p>The pair are meant to be studying, books and highlighters laid on the floor in the history isle as to not be out in the open with Tanaka’s playful behaviour, however the bald male keeps disappearing into opposite aisles, leaving Ennoshita alone with their books.</p><p><em>If he wants to get a bad grade, fine by me. Doesn’t mean I have to slack off, </em>he grumbles, bitterly flipping through his pages and highlighting important sections. They have a test in three days, <em>three days! </em>Although he wants nothing more than to focus on the textbook in front of him, he can’t help but glance in the direction the eager male disappeared too. He almost expects screaming and chaos to follow him, but there is silence, and that’s almost worse. <em>Forget him! Focus, Ennoshita, the grade isn’t going to pass itself!</em></p><p>“Psst! Ennoshita! Come here!” Blocking out the wing spikers words, he continues to highlight his notebook, doing his best to ignore the bored athlete. “Chikara!”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, the first name. That was so not cool! It’s like he knows that is all it takes to get me to do whatever he wants! Not this time, he isn’t going to get me to leave, no way! </em>
</p><p>“Chikara, please! Come here!” And he’s up. <em>He’s making too much noise, that’s all this is. This has nothing to do with him calling him Chikara, no way. </em>He tries to lie to himself, but anyone with half a brain could spot his blush from isle’s away, burning pink and taking up his whole face.</p><p>“You’re going to get us kicked out, you realise that? We’re meant to be studying,” he whispers once he’s found the <em>delinquent, </em>looking over his shoulder to make sure no-one is giving them filthy stares.</p><p>Tanaka flicks open the book, shielding the cover from Ennoshita’s prying eyes and he smirks, “ “Are you thirsty, Anastasia?” he asks, his voice teasing.”</p><p>“Tanaka, no! Stop it!” In his attempts to grab the book, the wing spiker jumps out of reach, spinning so his back is facing his friend, the devilish glint still in his eyes.</p><p>“ “Yes,” I breathe, because my mouth is suddenly parched. I hear the ice clink against the glass, and he puts it down again and leans down and kisses me, pouring a delicious crisp, liquid into my mouth as he does. It’s white wine. It’s so unexpected, hot, though its chilled, and Christians lips are cool.”</p><p>Ennoshita groans, leaving back against the bookcase behind him with his hands covering his face. <em>This is so embarrassing! Why does he have to do this? Why do I want him to be doing this to me- oh god! My stomach hurts.</em></p><p>“ “More?” he whispers. I nod. It tastes all the more divine because it’s been in his mouth. He leans down, and I drink another mouthful from his lips…oh my.”</p><p>“Tanaka,” He can’t help but groan, his voice hoarse and Tanaka can’t miss the way the sound goes straight…down. He coughs, scratching the back of his bald head as he adjusts his stance, putting distance between his own legs. He can feel the tips of his ears burn, and he’s glad Ennoshita has his face behind his hands because he didn’t want to see the ferocity of his own cheeks. “Please stop.”</p><p><em>Hell no, not when he sounds like that. </em>“ “Let’s not go too far, we know your capacity for alcohol is limited, Anastasia.” “</p><p>He is mortified, Ennoshita has never been so turned on and so mortified in his life. It feels as though his intestines are twisting against each other, causing a flutter and a rumble and he begs it to stop.</p><p>“I can’t help it. I grin, and he leans down to deliver another delicious mouthful. He shifts so he’s lying beside me, his erection at my hip. Oh, I want him inside me.”</p><p>“That’s enough, Ryu.” Ennoshita snatches the book from the teen, rushing to place it behind his back and he lets out a breath, tilting his face away to hide his pink cheeks.</p><p>“Ryu?” <em>Oh god, he thinks he’s died. He has to be dead. There is no way in the world that someone as perfect and kind as Ennoshita has called him something so intimate. </em></p><p>“You weren’t responding to anything else.” <em>That, and it’s payback for Chikara. No way was he going to get away with that move. </em></p><p>Subconsciously, Tanaka moves closer, and he wants to hear it again, <em>oh how he wishes those words could fall out of his mouth infinitely. </em></p><p>“Say it again.”</p><p>Ennoshita stares with wide eyes, trying to read between the lines. Grey eyes stare back at him, brewing a storm and there’s a blush on the tip of his nose on his otherwise tan face. <em>When did he get so close? </em>Tanaka is glowing heat, Ennoshita can feel it even with their minimal distance and he can smell the musk of Tanaka’s aftershave and <em>why does it smell so good? </em>“Pardon?”</p><p>Tanaka takes another step closer, and this time the touch. Something almost animalistic has taken over the teen, his muscles tense when all he wants to do is hold him and pin him down and make him say that name, over and over – <em>oh god, this isn’t good.</em> Their chests touch as Tanaka reaches around the teen, his other hand sitting on Ennoshita’s hip to steady himself as their fingers overlay and Tanaka feels like his body is on fire. One hand on the novel and one hand Ennoshita, feeling goosebumos beneath his hand. “Say it again.”</p><p>Ennoshita has never felt so hot and bothered in his life. This is a side of Tanaka he never thought he would see, and there is something so alluring about it. He turns his face away and gives the book a small tug, pressing himself as far into the bookshelf as he can go. “We need to be studying, we have a test in three days.”</p><p>His voice is quiet, words coming out in a raspy tone that makes Tanaka’s toes curl. His body feels like it’s buzzing, an intensity that isn’t lost on either males and Tanaka moves his hand that was placed onto the book to touch Ennoshita’s face. It’s unmarked territory and Tanaka never expected his face to feel so smooth. He has his thumb and forefinger on each side of Ennoshita’s chin, cupping it in his palm. Ennoshita doesn’t miss the way that Tanaka glaces between his eyes and his lips. “Say. It. Again.” <em>He is so desperate, it’s either hearing these words or its dying.</em></p><p>“Ryu.” Its barely a whisper, but its there. The position both males find themselves in is compromising, pressing together in the middle of the erotic novel isle. Begging to be seen by old ladies and lonely wives, but neither of them care.</p><p>Tanaka let’s out a breath, and he feels electricity in his fingertips where they touch the others face. He leans forward until their foreheads touch and he closes his eyes, savouring the moment. <em>He never knew how long he was waiting to hear that. </em>“Again.”</p><p>Ennoshita feels like he could fly, but he’s pinned to the ground and he’s hyper-focused on everywhere Tanaka is touching him. The hand on his hip now under his school shirt and rubbing circles into the pale skin. His chest, rising and falling in rapid beats against Ennoshita’s. His other hand, now placed tenderly on his neck and he wonders if Tanaka can feel his pulse in the palm of his hand, because it’s sure beating wild. He closes his eyes, taking it all in.</p><p>“Ryu.”</p><p>Before he can register any thought, Tanaka is kissing him. Despite the ferocity and animalistic nature from before, the kiss is gentle. Ennoshita is soft all over, Tanaka finds, and smooth as though he has been dipped in butter and served for the taking. Tanaka is muscle, firm and <em>fantastic</em> wrapped around Ennoshita, who drops the book the second their lips touch and fists the sides of the #5 jersey, remembering the smell like he did from the days before. They could never be close enough, they could never kiss enough, they could never be enough.</p><p>Even when they pull away, Tanaka keeps his eyes closed and he doesn’t let him go. He fights the urge to kiss him again and Ennoshita is radiant, smiling ear to ear and he doesn’t care who sees.</p><p>“Say it again.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ryu,</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!<br/>I hope you guys like it and leave a comment if you feel!<br/>Maybe even ideas for future oneshots? Either Haikyuu or MHA related :)<br/>You guys can also find me on my wattpad or tumblr (nishinoyasbae)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>